1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that is suited for forming an image on a recording medium particularly with an inkjet recording head.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatus that form an image on a recording medium such as recording paper with an inkjet recording head are widely known. These image forming apparatus convey the recording medium directly under the recording head and form an image on the recording medium.
In such image forming apparatus, image forming ends up being distorted when the distance between the head plane and the recording medium is uneven. In a worst-case scenario, it is conceivable for the recording head and the recording medium to come into contact with each other such that the recording head sustains damage or the recording medium becomes jammed. For this reason, correcting the shape of the recording medium has, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-232500, for example, conventionally been performed.